


Derek's Tiktok Boyfriend

by Bee_Boy



Series: Tiktok Universe [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Basically everything's the same but tiktok is there, Derek likes showing off Will on his tiktok, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, TikTok, Tiktok Au?, Whipped Coffee, Will obliges Derek because he loves his tiktok obsessed boyfriend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23637370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bee_Boy/pseuds/Bee_Boy
Summary: Derek Nurse loves showing off his boyfriend on Tiktok.
Relationships: Chris "Chowder" Chow/Caitlin Farmer, Derek "Nursey" Nurse/William "Dex" Poindexter
Series: Tiktok Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736332
Comments: 9
Kudos: 135





	1. Kissing My Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the NurseyDex gc on tumblr for inspiring this. Nursey is a gay disaster. I will do my best to add all of y'alls suggestions bc they're gr8. My ao3 is messing up so it says this work is completed but its NOT so like expect new chapters soon enough.

Derek’s tiktok was to blame for this. It was to blame for most things relating to Will’s relationship with Derek. It started out because of a trend that was going about on the app.

Derek had been scrolling his for you page, watching hockey tiktoks and dumb trends when he came upon the video. It was a somewhat attractive girl, but that didn’t really matter, what mattered was what it said. “I saw this trend where you kiss your best friend. This is him, I’ve had a crush on him for a year now.” the video showed the girl kiss the guy and the guy kissed back with text appearing on the bottom of the screen, “we’re dating now.” Derek check the audio to see how popular it was.

It was very popular, and seemed to have a pretty high success ratio, and he could pass it off as just doing the trend for likes if he was rejected. It was perfect and Derek was going to do it.

He quickly filmed the intro of himself in his bedroom showing a quick picture of him and Will, a rare occurrence as Chris tended to be in most photos that the two were in. It was a photo he stole from Bitty’s twitter because of how cute Dex laughing was.

Once that was filmed and he felt satisfied with it he now had to get Will alone with him and willing to record a tiktok with him.

Me: What would it take to convince you to do a tiktok with me?

Sexy Dexy: ill consider if u dont chirp for a weik

Me: No can do, how about a day?

Sexy Dexy: five days

Me: Three days, final offer..

Sexy Dexy: fine, what u want me 2 do

Me: Come to my room asap and just let me do everything else from there.

Sexy Dexy: alright ill b over in 10

The last piece was now in place, Derek was about ten minutes away from kissing his crush on camera. His crush was on his way and he was about to kiss him. Thank goodness Derek was already all dressed up from filming.

Derek took the few minutes he had to clean up his room a bit and set everything up to film with Will, he just finished figuring out the lighting that would best compliment both he and Will when there was a knock at the door.

“Chill, come in”

Will sighed entering the room, “Okay, what do you want from me.”

“Stand right here,” Derek pointed at a spot on the ground in frame, “and just stay there until I initiate anything.”

Will did as instructed and Derek started the timer to film before rushing to his position. After the music started playing he turned towards Will, there was no going back now. He took Will’s face into his hand and placed their lips together. Will kissed back, grabbing Derek’s waist and increasing the passion between them. Derek’s knees buckled and the two fell to the ground as the kiss deepened. 

Will broke away first face turning red, “Sorry I, I didn’t want to waste the chance to kiss my crush. EVen if you were only doing this for some dumb trend.”

“Babe, Sexy Dexy, I was using this dumb trend to kiss my crush.”

“So, uh, want to date?” his face grew redder with every second.

“Hell yeah, one condition.”

“What is it?”

Derek smirked, “You have to let me post cutesy couple videos showing you off.”

“Not much to show off, but I can deal with that.”

“Babe, I will not stand for self-deprecation from you and I will lay here and do my best to convince you for as long as it takes.”

Derek stood by his word and did so, afterwards he added a few captions before posting his first tiktok to feature his amazing boyfriend. To think this was the beginning of the things Derek's Tiktok would be at fault for.


	2. Whipped Coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a lot shorter but I wanted to add so bad. I'll still work on others that were already discussed and I'm willing to take suggestions for more as well!

"Babe, babe, babe, watch this." Derek crawled up onto Wills loft bed to show him his phone.

This was the third time Will was shown a Tiktok featuring whipped coffee. Of course he knew Nursey wanted to try it, but is such a disaster when it came to cooking that he'd never try to make it on his own. Guess that leaves "hinting" at his boyfriend to make it for him. It was cute seeing Nursey get excited over something like whipped coffee. He'd talk about things like that with such childish glee that proved his enjoyment was real and pure. 

Who was Will to keep Derek from it?

So he watched a few videos to find out how to make it and practiced a few times before he was satisfied. He decided to surprise his boyfriend with I after a rough day of tests and a lesson than ideal practice after a harsh loss the weekend prior. He had memorized Nursery's schedule so he could time finishing it perfectly for when Nursey walked into the kitchen to greet Will.

"Hey babe, whatcha making?" Nursey greeted coming up from behind and wrapping himself around Will.

"That dumb whipped coffee thing you kept showing me. You really seemed to want it so I thought I'd give it a try." Will handed it off to him. "Here tell me if it's awful."

Nursey took a sip and seemed to instantly light up, "Babe this is so good. Thank you so much."

"Anytime. I'm glad it didn't turn out disgusting."

Nursey pulled out his phone, "Nope it's so good in fact I need to document my incredible boyfriend for having made this."

Will laughed, "No, I made this for you, not your fan base."

"Too bad, anything stupid romantic you do that isn't specifically private will be spread to the massages."

The two were laughing up a storm right before Nursey actually recorded the sweet act his boyfriend did for him. Now all of Tiktok knew Will would make Nursey dumb Tiktok trends.


	3. Dex's Reaction to Derek Dancing

Nursey didn’t have an addiction to tiktok, okay? He just had a presence to maintain, after all he had a few thousand followers who enjoyed watching him and his boyfriend interact. Anytime there was a trend he could use to show off his practically perfect partner, he would. Of course Dex tended to do them with him a bit begrudgingly, but he’d still do them nonetheless. So when Nursey came upon the newest trend he knew it’d be perfect as technically Dex didn’t have to do anything and wouldn’t actually be aware he a part of it until afterwards because Nursey needed a genuine reaction, but wouldn’t post anything Dex didn’t want to be shared. 

So Nursey learned one of the trending dances when he was alone until he felt the timing was right. 

Dex had just gotten out of class and went to spend time with his boyfriend as he did most days he wanted to distress a bit?

“Hey babe, do you mind if I make a tiktok real quick? I need to post something today.”

“Mmm, can’t you do it later?” Dex grumbled slumping himself onto Nursey, “It’s cuddle time right now.”

Nursey couldn’t really argue much with cuddle time, “Okay fine, how about in a few minutes? After you’ve had some top notch cuddling?”

“Fine, but you have to listen to me rant about fucking Natalie the entire time.”

“Babe I’d love to listen to you talk shit about her.” The two got into a cuddle position on Nursey’s bed, “What’d the bitch do today?”

“She fucking tried to erase my opinions on queer topics, again, because I’m “some straight passing white guy” like I haven’t face my own shit being a man loving man. Like people don’t believe me when I tell them I’m in a same sex relationship because I don’t look the part or some shit and I’m just here like, “Listen, one, flannels are queer culture, two fuck your stereotypes, and three Jack Zimmerman dresses like a straight boy who was dressed by his mom until he graduated high school and you’re gonna comment on my fashion sense?” but of course I didn’t actually say anything because I didn’t want her to try and start a screaming match.”

“Isn’t she actually cishet though? Like isn’t she a cishet white girl?”

“She is! Fuck, I can’t believe I was friends with her. She seemed so supportive and shit before I came out, but to my face she’s like subtly queerphobic and behind my back she’s even worse.”

“Fuck that. Queer guys shouldn’t have to fit this mold cis straight girls make for us. The only thing we need to be valid queer guys is be queer.”

Dex continued to vent about his frustrations with Natalie and Nursey lended his ears to the complaints, reassuring his boyfriend that he was right to think these things about her until the redheaded boy felt better and calmed down.

“Okay, you good now babe?”

Dex exhaled a relieved sigh, “Yeah, I needed that. Thanks, now you calm film your dumb tiktok, I’ll just lay here and make fun of you.”

“Uh, rude,” Nursey scoffed getting up and setting up his phone to record, “There’s nothing to make fun about my tiktok skillz.”

“The fact I heard you use a “z” in “skillz” is plenty to make fun of babe.”

Nursey made sure the camera was facing Dex while the screen face himself and smiled at the image of his boyfriend chuckling at his expense.

“Yeah, yeah whatever. I’m gonna wow you with my moves now.”

“Sure, sweetheart.” Dex mocked without any of the bite and all the softness in his voice.

Nursey pulled up the song he’s been practicing for and hit record. He nailed it of course, but there was no evidence as instead there was evidence of Dex staring fondly at Nursey with his boyfriend’s pillow hugged tightly as he laughed at him. Nursey watched it with satisfaction before handing it off to Dex. 

“Look at how in love with my skills you are babe.”

Dex turned red instantly, “More like in love with you.”

“Aw, babe! I love you too!” Nursey kissed Dex’s cheek and smiled. “So can I post it?”

“Sure, but only if you don’t actually record that ridiculous dance and post it, can’t have anyone know I’m attracted to that idiocy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Natalie is based off my ex best friend who after I came out as trans told me I was a fake multiple times because I was still in touch with more femine things even though she's cishet and didn't understand the fact that female pronouns and my dead name hurt physically a lot of times and made me mega depressed but I felt more comfortable in makeup pre-t than without because I hated my face. So yeah, fuck Natalie. (Not actually the exact friends name, of course.) ANYWAYS Derek Nurse + William Poindexter are disaster gays and you can't ever convince me otherwise.


	4. LED Lights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick little chapter to tide you over while I work on a bit of a longer chapter! Where Chowder will show up!!! Yay!! And Cait!!!! It'll probably also include a double date!!!!

“Babe, I’ve done a thing and I need your help to successfully do the thing all the way because I’ve already attempted and nearly hurt myself.” Derek rushed as he came hurtling into the bungalow looking disheveled.

Dex didn’t even look up from his book, “What did you do this time and do I need to reconstruct anything?”

“I can say that nothing is broken on fire right now, but if I’m left to my own devices trying to set up these LED lights it might end up that way very soon.”

Dex put down his book and walked straight past Nursey into his room and saw the mess in front of him.

“Baby, I thought I told you not to try anything that includes hardware tools without me knowing first. How did you think this was a good idea? I know you have like, an aesthetic to maintain or whatever, but you do not need to cost yourself a hospital visit for some lights.”

Dex might’ve been nagging to Nursey, but he was fixing the tangle of wires and nails Nursey attempted to put into the wall for the lights to hang on. It was really incredibly endearing to see and Nursey kind of wishes he’d thought to ask Dex beforehand so he could’ve been spared the lecture and just been able to watch his hot boyfriend work.

About five minutes later they’re set up perfectly on Nursey’s backdrop wall and set to the purple Nursey raves about to Dex.

“Thank you babe. It’s perfect, I’m sorry I didn’t come to you before I attempted it myself. I really should’ve because seeing you work is still as hot as ever.”

Dex’s face turned read as he playfully shoved Nursey’s shoulder, “Shut up and use them, I’m gonna read my book on your bed and I do not care if I’m in your shot you took me from my book in the middle of a sentence.”

Nursey quickly gave a kiss to Dex before thanking him once more and then showing off his new LED lights and raving about his boyfriend putting them up for him.


	5. Double Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is very little actual tiktok in this chapter, but I wanted to have a whole "oh fuck we forgot to tell them were dating" scene, so yeah. Also there may end up being some cat centric tiktoks featuring Sunny from my other work Haus Cat, I'm still undecided.

Dex was in quite a few of Nursey’s tiktoks by now, whether it was couple-y trends or Nursey making him do other trends simply with him, there was no lack of content with the two of them. So everyone who so much as skimmed through Derek’s tiktok could tell they were together, afterall they agreed they wouldn’t hide their relationship whatsoever, however one issue arose from this.

They forgot to tell the team they were actually together.

They were made aware of this one day during team breakfast when Chowder squealed a loud “You guys! What the fuck!”

Of course neither of them knew what the goalie was going on about and gave their questions of what they did.

“You didn’t tell me you two were dating! When did this happen?! How’d you get together?! Why’d I have to find out from my tiktok for you page?!”

“Oh, we got together maybe a few weeks ago? I kissed Will for the whole kissing your best friend trend because I had a crush on him for a while and I guess we just forgot to tell you guys?”

“Will!!???!!” the entire table erupted.

“Who the fuck is Will?!” one of the crickets asked.

Derek started to faintly blush, “Fuck, I mean, Dex.”

“I could’ve been going on double dates with you two for weeks! Instead I have to watch you guys be lovesick for each other on the internet to find out.”

“We could still go on double dates Chow, but I don’t think we would’ve at first anyways, we wanted to understand our relationship first a bit better before being all coupley with others. And no, being coupley for his dumb tiktoks doesn’t count as coupley for others.” Will hunched over his cereal and ate a spoonful.

“Really?” Chowder made his hope visible.

“Yeah, really.”

“Chill, we could plan one now if you want bro. It’d be fun to hang out with Cait again.”

“Really? She’ll be so happy that you guys got together.”

“Yeah, go for it dude. I can see you’re already texting her.”

Chow blushed slightly and laughed, “Dude of course I am, she and I had a bet and I won.”

“What’d you win dude? A couple bucks? A kiss?”

“Bragging rights about being more observant than I lead on with multiple examples now.”

They continued on with idle conversation and planning out a double date for next weekend. It’d be a little picnic by the pond on Friday after Nursey finished up class, Dex offered to bake for it and Chow and Cait offered to cook, so Nursey decided he’d gather the other necessary materials (picnic basket, a couple of blankets, dishware, etc) and pick out the ideal spot to be able to watch over the pond and eat without risk of being attacked by geese. 

After finishing up the last dessert and packing it up with the rest of the food, Dex decided to go with Chow and Cait to pick up Nursey from class. He didn’t have much time to change, so he was still dressed in his flour covered flannel, having gotten the rest mainly off his arms, hand, and face to look somewhat presentable.

Of course, him being slightly disheveled did nothing besides make Nursey’s heart eyes grow the moment he saw Dex when leaving his class building.

“Dex!” Nursey wrapped up his boyfriend in a hug, “I thought we were gonna meet up at the Haus?”

“Finished making everything early, so C & C recommended we meet you up here.”

“Yes, we are here too, waiting for our hugs.” Chowder diverted Nursey’s attention to the other two.

Nursey let go of Dex to give C & C their hugs, “Okay, I found the perfect spot for us to eat without being viscously chased away from our food and being robbed by geese.”

Nursey lead them to a little hill that overlooked the pond with a nice tree to give them shade from the sun.

“I still can’t believe they have a personal vendetta against you. Geese are just naturally mean. They’re even mean to Chowder!”

“Yes, but they seek me out Cait! Also they aren’t mean to everyone, for some reason they love Dex.”

“I feed them food that doesn’t kill them, that’s all. Could also be from freshman year where whenever they honked at me I’d just scream in response, I’m not exactly sure yet.” Dex shrugged as he put the basket down and unpacked a blanket to lay across the grass.

Nursey stopped him quickly, “Not that one babe, this one.” He pulled out the stereotypical red checkered picnic blanket.

Dex couldn’t help but laugh,”You cheesy fucker. Of course you’d go with the most picturesque set up for our picnic.”

“Babe you signed up for this, besides I know you’re secretly some hopeless romantic who wants it just as much as me.”

“Yo, gays, as cute as that is, can we set this up and eat?” Cait interrupted. “I’ve been waiting for this meal all day as I was promised dessert from Dex which is the second best in the world.” 

“Fuck, right,” Derek started to pull out the plates and set up the food, “But first we get to enjoy your and Chow’s homecooked dinner. Also remember this is a fine free event so don’t you dare try to get like, revenge, or anything.”

“Right, but it’s not chirp free so we can still make fun of you to make up for the weeks of teasing missed!”

Dex looked at the food set in front of him, “So, you guys, made pizza?” 

“Yeah! We found a cool recipe we wanted to try! Everything besides the cheese was made from scratch!” Chow said with quite a bit of pride and confidence.

Nursey sliced the pizza and offered the first slice to Dex before giving Chowder his, then Cait, and himself last. After the first deciding bite the entire thing was quickly scarfed down. They barely had any time for any idle chatter before the entire meal C & C made alongside it, turns out at least one of them was a really good cook.

“Dessert time! Dex what did you make us!” Cait demanded.

“Not much, just a couple pies.” Dex took out two covered pie tins, “I didn’t really know what to make so I just made chocolate cream pie and apple, so enjoy.”

The four of them all dug into their pieces of pie when Nursey pulled out his phone, “Excuse me while I brag to my tiktok about my boyfriend’s incredible baking skills.”

Cait groaned, “Gross!”

“Fucking gay.” Dex’s face grew a bit red, “Just enjoy the damn pie without posting it to your dumb tiktok account.”

“Aw, c’mon babe, you love it when I brag about you to the internet.”

“Shut up or else this’ll be the last pie of mine you eat.”

“No!! Please don’t deprive me, I’m already deprived of Bitty’s baking since he graduated.”

“Don’t lie! Bits visits us regularly dude, he’s s’wawesome about that stuff!” Chowder defended through a mouthful of pie.

Dex started to chuckle to himself, Cait giggling to herself as well. Sure their significant others were ridiculous, but they were their ridiculous boys.


	6. The Bet

Nursey and Dex were laying together on Dex’s bed, Dex half on top of Nursey, his head resting below Nursey’s chin. Sunny, their cat, was curled up by their feet napping. The two were enjoying a lazy afternoon free of class and drama to do nothing but gaze at their phones. Up until Nursey brought up a trend in his tiktok 

“There is no way you get more views and likes when I’m in your tiktoks Nursey, it’s just the stupid couple trends that are getting you the extra clout.” 

“You willing to bet on that?” Nursey smirked.

“Yeah, but it’s not like we can prove it So what’s the point?”

“Oh, but we can, I’ll set two tiktoks with the only dependent variable being you.”

“Dependent variable? Who are you and what have you done with my English focused boyfriend.”

“What can I say babe, you’ve been rubbing off on me.” Nursey chuckled. “On a serious note, I’m willing to bet that you cause a significant increase in interaction with my tiktoks.”

“I’m willing to bet. If it doesn’t you have to do Sunlight’s litter for a month.”

“Hm, if I win you have to let me get you an e-boy makeover and let me split dye your hair.”  
“Upping the ante I see, fine, you’ll also have to convince Sunlight to wear the outfit Ford spent so long making her that she will not put on.”

“Doesn’t sound so bad. Too bad I’m going to win. I’m telling you tiktok really loves to boost you and me doing gay shit.”

“I’m going to waste an afternoon making a tiktok with you, aren’t I?”

“Yep.”

So, Derek set up his camera, did a basic tiktok dance he knew he already taught Will to the appropriate song. Then he did one the exact same, but had Will join in, he posted them right after one another. The first one got a measly thousand likes, It was far less than one of Nursey’s typical tiktoks, likely because it was a trend he had already done, that’s what both thought until viewing the one with Will. twenty thousand likes, and counting, within minutes.

“We don’t see who wins until tomorrow, could be just that your most recent is getting pushed more, we need to wait out until it starts circulating more.”

“Fine.”

The two became glued to their phones paying attention to Nursey’s tiktok more than anything. In fact it came to concern other members of their team when no one could easily gain their attention for important matters.

“Dude I think somethings up with Nursey and Dex, neither of them will stop looking at their phones.” One of the crickets voiced.

“Maybe we should ask them what they’re doing?” Another, bigger, cricket asked.

The first cricket called out to Dex, who was sat in the kitcehn dutifully watching his phone, “Dex, what’re you doing on your phone, like, all day?”

“Huh?’ Dex looked up to them, “Oh, me and Nursey made a bet about his stupid tiktoks and I’m keeping track to make sure I don’t lose. I’m not having him dye my hair and Sunlight would look so cute in that little sweater if he can get it on her. If he can’t i get to laugh at his failure.”

“Harsh, but understandable. What’s the bet on?” The smaller cricket asked.

Dex sighed, “He’s convinced I get him more views and interaction, I’m convinced it’s just the dumb couple-y trends he makes me do.”

“‘Makes me do’, didn’t you make him that coffee of your own free will, didn’t you kiss him viscously on camera. You tsundere.” Chowder chirped walking into the kitchen to get a slice of pie.

“Fuck you and your tsunamis, say shit like that I’m banning you from my pies.” 

Chowder bit the pie off his fork, “I can tell Bitty you’re withholding pie and he will not only get me his pie, but he’ll call you and yell at you. I’m his favorite afterall.”

“I hate that you’re right. What happening to frosh Chow who couldn’t even break up a fight between me and Nursey?”

“You and Nursey happened. Nursey’s winning the bet, by the way, can’t wait to help him dye your hair.”

“The worst thing about this bet is if I lose, I’ll be reminded of middle school me. I can’t go back to that, like the music was good, but I did not understand fashion at all, much less that if you dye your hair black there’s no going back without bleach or shaving it off.”

“Wait, you already dyed your hair black? How did I not know this? I’m your best friend dude.”

“Chill, no one besides my hometown knew.”

“Fine!” One of the crickets yelled.

“No, Bitty changed the bylaws last year, the captain isn’t allowed to be fined about his boyfriend.”

“Anyways, get ready to be taken back to middle school this weekend Dex, we will be documenting the makeover and sending it to the alums.”

Dex sighed, accepting his fate would be inevitable. Who knew so many people enjoyed watching him and his boyfriend do shit together more than watching his boyfriend do things of idiocy on his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sunny!!!!!!! I finally linked my works in a series because they're in the same universe! Anyways, next chapter Dex will get set back in time to G note times. the crickets belong to @poindextears and have just been very vaguely introduced! I plan on using them a bit more as more major roles later on once I figure out how to really write them, of course this chapter is featuring Nando & Rhodey are both a vibe. Anyways I'm supposed to go to bed in 15 minutes but I wanted to finish this in one sitting and I did.


	7. The Bet Part Two: Dye Time

When word spread around the smh that Dex’s hair was getting dyed that weekend everyone had decided they must be present to witness it. It was a big event, the captain of the hockey team who was famous for his red hair was going to not have red hair anymore. Well, that’s what everyone assumed but there was no way Nursey was going to get rid of Dex’s natural color entirely. 

All three of the frogs were huddled up in Nursey & Chow’s shared bathroom with Dex sat on a chair they brought in, half of his hair pinned to the side with alligator clips and the other being sectioned while Chowder mixed the dye and developer together. 

“Babe you’re gonna look so hot once we’re done.” Nursey smirked, “You’re white boy hair is perfect for living out what I wish I could do to my own.”:

“Why not do it to your own?” Dex asked right before gagging, “Oh god that smells so bad Chow.”

“Because my hair is hard enough to take care of as it is, Adding bleach to it will not help.”

“Then why not just dye it?” Nursey finished sectioning Dex’s hair and Chowder handed over the dye bowl.

“Because you light haired beauty, my hair is too dark to add any color to.” Nursey started applying color to Dex’s roots first.

“Well, I mean if you go for a midnight color it’s not really. That was all that would go over the black when I had it.”

“Excuse me, when you what?” Nursey looked up from Dex’s head with shock while Dex handed his phone over to Chowder.

“It’s in my gallery under “Middle School”, I am letting you both see this fully aware that I’m about to be chirped to death in about two to three hours once Der’s done with me anyways, better ready myself now.”

Chowder pulled up the gallery file, “Oh god you look like 2009 emo.”

“Probably because it was 2009 emo Chow. I still have my ears pierced and listen to the bands, their music holds up.”

“How did we not know your ears are pierced? They’re huge.” Nursey commented poking them with the bottom of the handle of the dye brush he was using.

“Probably because I only wear earrings during breaks to keep them from closing up? I thought I should tell you so you dont put some fucking clip ons or some shit if you planned on doing that. I could just grab a pair of my real earrings from my room.”

“I absolutely was going to, but you ruined my plans by having secret piercings already.”

“They weren’t a secret I just didn’t tell anyone.”

Chowder piped up with this, “We already went over this when I found out about Sunny, lies of omission are still lies dude.”

“Fine, fine, I’ll tell you guys things more. Now, Chow can you get me my jewelry box, it’s in the bottom drawer of my desk, about this big,” Dex held out his hands to show Chowder, “Looks kind of like a cigar box.”

“Got it. I’ll be right back, don’t start making out while I’m gone.” Chowder said as he got up and left the bathroom, leaving Dex’s phone on the counter.

“Babe my hands are busy show me emo you.”

Dex picked up the phone making sure not to move his head showing Nursey the images while he worked on fully coating Dex’s hair in black.

“Hot, but you’ll look better half and half. Appeal to my redhead and emo white boy kinks.”

“Bro don’t sexualize me like that.”

“I had your dick in my mouth last night don’t call me bro babe.”

“Dude I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Babe I will stain your face with black dye do not test me.”

“Fine, fine. Are you almost done yet?”

“Yeah.” Nursey put the brush into the dye bowl a final time before taking off his gloves and throwing them into the trash. “Now we wait half an hour to an hour before you wash it out.”

As Dex got up from his seat Chowder came in holding a box, “Is this it?”

“Yes, thank you Chowder.” Dex took the box in hand, setting it on the bathroom counter to open it. “What do you think babe?”

“I feel like you should get out of here so I can clean up before the dye stains the bathroom. Also a dangly pair, studs look hot and all, but they won’t fit as well with what I have planned for you.”

Dex closed the box picking it up and giving Nursey a kiss on the cheek, “Thanks babe.”

“Babe, stop and let me clean before I make out with you.”

“I am, still here guys.”

“Alright, alright. Der did you set a timer already?”

“Yes, don’t worry just go wait in my room and I’ll come and make out with you once I’m done in here.”

"Got it." Dex got up and went off into Nursey's room to wait, looking at his earrings debating putting a pair in while he waits for the dye to make sure his ears haven't closed just in case. He doesn't feel like having the punchy clip ons when real ones felt so much more comfortable but he also doesn't want to have to re-pierce his ears right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally this chapter was going to include full makeover Dex and the teams reaction but I wrote so much already. So here's the frogs talking while dying Dex's hair.


	8. The Bet Part Three: Clothes & Makeup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is long, I am Tired, needed to finish this so can do other dumb ideas in this fic. I have a picture of what eboy Dex looks like up on my tumblr: https://gay-comic-bot.tumblr.com/post/618507559359414272/lobster-earrings-dex-lobster-earrings-dex

Nursey kept his promise and came to make out with Dex after cleaning up the bathroom, being careful not to touch his hair. They don’t go further than passionate kissing and the timer goes off on Nursey’s phone signaling it was time to wash out the dye.

While Dex was off showering Nursey gets everything ready to give Dex a full on eboy makeover, from what he saw of emo Dex he feels like he doesn’t need to do much and his boyfriend won’t feel too uncomfortable with what he has planned for him. He lays out the outfit, two shirts, black jeans-cuffed at the end-, fun socks, converse, chains, and a fabric belt. He has a bunch of accessories and he’s happy he can discard the clip-on piercings now. He has a full makeup box ready to be used for a makeup trend Nursey thinks would look really good on Dex. He also had some nail polish to really put the look over the top. Nursey was going to go hard on this makeover. 

After about ten minutes Dex came out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist and another drying his newly dyed hair. Nursey would be lying if he said Dex didn’t look incredibly attractive right now, he definitely wants to kiss all the freckles on his shoulder but now is not the time for that. 

“Okay, now that your hair is done we gotta make you over. I’ve got an outfit all prepped and a makeup look in mind that’ll really look good on you. Screams love in fall.”

Dex chuckled a bit, “That screams more ‘Derek Nurse’ to me. Mister leaf boy.”

“I still don’t know how I get fall leaves in my hair in spring.” Nursey laughed along, he handed over the pile of clothes to Dex. “Now, as much as I like you like this, get dressed.”

“Alright, alright.” 

Dex started to get dressed without leaving the room and Nursey sat back and enjoyed the view, making sure to let Dex know when he put an item on wrong like when he put on the t-shirt before the turtle-neck. Soon enough Dex was fully clothed and Nursey was adding on chains and other various accessories.

“Do i have to wear a chain choker? It hurts like hell. Can’t I wear a tattoo choker?” Dex complained.

“A what?”

“A tattoo choker, those plastic ones that you stretch over your head? They’re the best type because there isn’t as much of a threat of actually choking.”

“Oh! I have one of those, hold on.” Nursey dug around one of his drawers and pulled out a colorful one with a little lobster charm dangling from it. “My sister gave it to me after I came out because it has the pan colors. Honestly the amount of pink, blue, and yellow things since coming out to her has increased significantly.”

Nursey dropped the choker into Dex’s hands, “That’s so sweet, she’s thinking of you. What’s the charm about?”

Nursey blushed hard enough you could see pink cross his cheeks, “I might’ve come out to her so I could talk about this boy from Maine I really liked. I went on about his red hair and the fact I missed him so much but couldn’t call him as much as I wanted because he was working on his uncle’s lobster boat.”

“Who is this boy? Do I have to fight him for your affection?” Dex grasped the choker close to his heart with mock jealousy.

“Babe, you know I’m talking about you, you lobster. Now put the damn thing on so I can get to your makeup and hair. Then continue the tiktok I started pre-dye job. I’ll get a video of just you post makeover then I’ll get the boys’ reaction.”

Dex stretched the plastic over his head and down to his neck, it really completed the outfit, but he was still missing something and Nursey didn’t know what it was.

“I’m going to regret this as soon as I open my mouth, but I have earrings that match the choker.”

Nurseys eyes blew wide, “No. Do not joke about having lobster earrings babe, it would be the most perfect accessory of them all.”

“It was a gag gift from an old school friend of mine when I started working on the boat. I wish I threw them away now, but they’re really good quality earrings.”

“Oh babe I’m so very very happy you didn’t. Put them in and I’ll get started on the makeup. Do you mind me doing eyeliner and eyeshadow on you?”

“Go for it, I’ve had a full face on before so there’s not much out of my comfort zone. Just let me do my eyeliner. I got really good at it and last time someone else did it I looked like a raccoon.That wouldn’t’ve been a problem for middle school Will, but high school Will was more refined.”

“Baby, don’t you twust me?” 

“Don’t reference your indie musicals at me. I trust you, but I don’t trust you with my eyeliner. Now do me up like a doll Der.”

Dex sat down in Nursey’s swivel desk chair as Nursey fully sets up his makeup area and pins Dex’s hair away from his face. He sent the inspiration image from his phone to his laptop so he can see it better and not worry about it going to sleep mode as fast. 

“Okay, so I’m not gonna put on foundation because for one, I am way darker than you and I’m not buying pasty foundation I won’t use again, and two I don’t want to risk covering up your freckles. So I’m going to go straight into the eye shadow so close your eyes for me.”

Dex closed his eyes and sat patiently with his head tilted up towards Nursey. He looked so cute and childish and Nursey was absolutely living for his boyfriend like this. After taking less than a minute to admire his boy’s beauty, Nursey got to work on doing Dex’s eyeshadow, he used a bit of a muddy magenta in the center and blended it out into a vibrant red. He used the same magenta eyeshadow and a blush brush on Dex’s cheeks, doing his best to be light enough that his freckles aren’t completely covered, but the color is pigmented enough. He then moved on to his creme white eyeshadow to highlight Dex’s inner eye corners.

“Why are my eyes wet? I thought I was doing the eye liner.”

“You are, it’s a creme eye shadow, it’s not a powder, so it’s going to feel wet.”

“Okay, but why’d you put stuff on my cheeks already? I thought you were doing eyeshadow.”

“Stop questioning my methods. I was using the same eyeshadow on your cheeks so I wouldn’t forget about it.”

“Alright I’m shutting up now. I’ll let the artist do what he wants.”

“Thank you, now you can open your eyes, I’m done with them. You can do the liner when I’m done with the rest of it.”

Dex opened his eyes and immediately stared up at Nursey with blown pupils and well, he’d be lying if he didn’t have to physically look away for a second to regain himself.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, just thought I had to sneeze. Okay now, time to see if I can make decent looking leaves on your face.”

“Leaves?”

“Yes, leaves. Got a problem with leaves?”

“No, maybe after this you’ll find me in your hair at random times.”  
“I don’t see this as a problem at all, now stop talking I need a still face and laser focus to do this.”

Dex mimed zipping his lips and Nursey finished painting the leaves on to his boyfriend.

“Okay, eyeliner time babe.”

Dex nodded before turning towards a mirror and applying eyeliner, Nursey isn’t sure where he produced the liquid eyeliner bottle from as his was still on the desk and Dex had changed right in front of him so it couldn’t be in his pockets. Whatever, Dex was fully made over now and he was ridiculously hot, Nursey is so happy he kissed him because he would not be able to live with this Dex not being able to kiss him. 

“Okay, I love you so much and want to make out with you so bad, but we should probably finish up recording this and everyone’s reaction before I do that.”

“Then let’s hurry up and do it. I want to go back to Sunny soon.”

So with that the two did as planned.


	9. Cat Tiktok

Derek and Will were hanging out in the bungalow as Will worked on his homework and Derek was lounging on the bed when a thought came to him.

“Hey, babe, you have tiktok installed still, right?”

Will answered, “Yeah, I use it, but not much. It’s not really full of my type of content.”

“You’re probably still on straight tiktok, it takes a little bit before you get sorted into the right tiktok group. Personally mine is activist gay tiktok with a bit of the forbidden frog tiktok.”

“What are you talking about?”

“The algorithm will match creator videos that line up with the content you like and watch more often and with people who watch stuff with similar tags, like cosplayers and stuff. It takes a few days, but you could probably even find just like woodworking and similar crafts constantly on your for you page. Quinn’s is just filled with theatre shit and cats.”

“That implies there’s a cat tiktok, how do I get to cat tiktok?”

“Super easy, it might take some time, but first we need to find some cat videos to watch and like. After about five to ten fully watched and liked cat videos, especially ones tagged something related to cats, you’ll be getting constant cat videos babe.”

“Alright, well it’s about time for a break from work anyways, show me the cats Der.” Dex said as he tossed his phone up onto the bed next to Nursey.

Derek did as told, pulling up the cat tag in the app to look at cat videos with his boyfriend. Will climbed up onto the bed and curled himself up next to Derek and watched the videos with interest, liking all the cute cats and even talking about ones that were similar to Sunny in behavior or looks, they found a wholesome account where a guy gives motivational messages and dresses his cat up. Will’s for you page got quickly taken over by cats and wholesome motivational videos and he wasn’t going to complain about it anytime soon. He should probably get back to work, but he’s comfortable and Derek’s warm and watching cat videos with him, so he’ll just stay in bed with his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while haha. I've been trying to work on an original work lately and been more focused on drawing with art fight coming tomorrow. So, here's a small little wholesome chapter! Also the wholesome cat tiktok is based on skinnypudge on tiktok, I really love Albus, but I really just love black cats in general.


End file.
